Untitled
by 921207
Summary: There he was standing near the kitchen bar, looking at me with that once adoring lopsided smile of his. Then again, it probably was never a smile. He could have been smirking at me the whole damn time, thinking about how stupid I was for believing this charade of his. They have always said that love would make you blind.
1. Prologue

What. The. Fuck.

I sat there, intrigued by what was in front of me; by what was mocking me; by what I have been warning myself of during this whole... _thing_. I stared at the laptop screen, trying to figure out what to do next. Whatever my brain was attempting to do to encode this shit into my head was clearly not working. Shock filled me up as I tried to make sense of it all. Denial came in next, telling me that I was taking things out of context.

I mentally scoffed at myself. _Taking things out of context?_ Now I sound like him. His damn go-to argument for whenever I brought this shit up. Like waves fucking crashing into boulders with the utmost pressure- pieces of what they used to be engulfed by the waters-, I began to feel myself shatter. No, not again. Not now, not ever. He promised me. He fucking promised me.

Anger washed over me, leaving no trace of the aforementioned feelings. It was as clear as the damn daylight. Where he was, when he was there, who he was with, who he _was_, it was dreadfully clear. I couldn't believe myself. I couldn't believe I let him in. He saw me at my most vulnerable points. He knew that my weaknesses damn well outnumbered and outdid what good was left in me. I couldn't believe that I trusted him-even better, allowed myself to trust him.

An empty shell, I leaned back onto the couch and ahead. On the walls in front of me, two sets of built-in shelves were laid on each side of the wall-mounted flatscreen. Inhabiting them were the frames that stilled the selected memories of our past. Most of them captured virtually our "first" everything: first gifts, first date, first movie, first of many college visits, first year. Genuine feelings of security, care, cherish, happiness, love, completeness- they were what I saw every time I looked at these photos. Now, they were possibly nothing but lies.

A low thud and a soft click brought me out of my thoughts. The shuffling of feet got my attention. And there he was.

There he was standing near the kitchen bar, looking at me with that once adoring lopsided smile of his. Then again, it probably was probably never a smile. He probably smirked at me the whole damn time, thinking about how stupid I was for believing this charade of his. They always said that love would make you blind. Then, suddenly, his mouth moved. What he said, I had no idea. No sound, besides from my rapid heartbeats, registered. I looked at his face again and assumed he was waiting for an answer.

"Bella, did you hear what I said?" He looked at me. His face plastered with an amused gaze. He was waving his hand, trying to get my attention back to him. What I would give to smack that grin off of his face. What I would _give_ to beat the living shit out of him right here, right now.

But I decided to ignore it. For now, anyway. Who knows when Bitchy Bella would decide to make a reappearance. So, until then, Soft Bella would remain. The Bella that he managed to bring out of me. The Bella who followed him everywhere like a damn dog. The Bella who stupidly believed every word that came out of his damn mouth. "Where were you those weekends?" I asked softly.

He stared at me, momentarily shocked. He then shook his head and gave out an amused chuckle. "Which weekends, love? Are you sure you're all right? You're making no sense."

Love? Did this fucker just call me "love"?! After what he did, he still had the nerve to refer me as something so personal and so enticing? He began to walk towards me. No way in hell is this disgusting bastard getting near me. I'd rather dive off of a cliff than let that happen. I jumped off the couch and took a couple steps back. He stopped, staring at me like I had three heads.

Anger was continuously washing over me. Trying my best to stay calm, I uttered, "Those weekends you cancelled on me during my school year. Where were you." My voiced shaked with venom and disgust on those last three words. If I could, I'd cleanse myself of him fifty billion times right now. That cliff diving is now looking very appealing. But I can't. Maybe later. But not until those words come out of his mouth.

His smirk dropped. His shoulders noticeably tensed. His eyebrows slightly raised, determining whether he heard the question correctly. His eyes desperately trying to seemingly find some sort of emotion, some sort of hint for relief, on my face. Finding none, he lets out a small, "What?"

Wrong answer.

"Did I stutter?" Bitch Bella was slowly creeping her way back to me. It's been too damn long since she last visited, and it was all of his fault. Hell is surely going to break loose if he doesn't cut to the chase soon.

Guilt immediately washed over his eyes. The once bright emerald gemstones had now turned into a dull forest green.

Caught, motherfucker.


	2. Chapter 1

We walked into the restaurant and were immediately aback. Chatters were heard left and right. Children were either screaming at their parents for a HappyMeal or in the playpen yelling and laughing at the top of their lungs. No empty seat was in my line of sight.

"Jake, I know that you said you were craving McDonald's but I think it's best if we eat before graduating next year." I looked at him, pleading with my eyes to get the hell out of here. Instead, he gave me the stink eye.

"Seriously, Bells? It won't even be that long. Ten minutes tops!" he said, patting my back. We both knew that that wasn't true. Not with the long line ahead of us waiting to order and the line waiting for their order. I groaned. "Come on, Swan. Don't get all 'woman' on me! This doesn't even beat that Forever 21 line yesterday."

I glared at him. "First of all, that's completely different. There was a buy one get one free sale! It was a steal! And second, if you haven't noticed, dickwad, I am a woman. Let's just get in there and get this over with," I exasperated and started walking towards the line.

"Is that what you tell every guy you meet?" he smirked, raising his eyebrows. If only there was someway to make him disappear...

"Only to those who have your shit skills in bed," I retorted.

"Ha! Nice joke, Swan. And how would you know? You've never had my dose of manliness."

I snorted. "From what I've been hearing around at school, that's a very small dosage."

He looked at me wide eyed as we continued moving up the line. "Are you serious?! Who's been saying that?!"

Payback's a bitch. "Who knows, Jake," I teased. "Possibly every girl you've slept with. Maybe that's why everyone has been turning you down lately."

He froze, looking as if realization had just hit him. . "Oh my God... I knew that chick from last night was faking everything! I just knew it! Oh, God! I'm really that horrible?" He looked at me with eyes that shown no hope. Maybe I took it a little too far..

"No Jake, I was just kidding. I'm sure you're... wonderful. Now before you start going all teary eyed on me, I suggest that you tell the cashier our order."

He gave me the most smug smile I've ever seen. "So you think I'm wonderful?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Seriously, will this guy ever stop? "Jake, just shut up and tell him your order," I laughed.

"You really thought that I believed you? Come on, Swan. Give me some more credit. Like I'd ever leave any girl unsatisfied."

We grabbed the empty cups that came with the meals and headed for the soda machines. I looked at my options: Coke, Sprite, Hi-C Orange, Dr. Pepper, Lemonade, Powerade, and Sweet Tea. I pressed the Coke button, followed by Sprite and Dr. Pepper. Nothing like a perfectly mixed caffinated beverage to lighten up my mood. My mouth began to water from simply thinking about it.

"Ew. Even after being best friends for five years, I still can't get over your obsession for weird drinks," he said with a disgusted face.

"It's not weird," I explained, "it's theraputic. Something of dire need after being exposed to your stupidity for so long."

"But you love me and my stupidity," he said brightly. I do, but it's not like I'd admit it so easily. Instead, I stuck out my tongue and turned around to head back to the front to wait for our orders. Leaning against the counter, I looked at my surroundings. A mother wiping the snot off of her seemingly 2 year old daughter. A group of rowdy high schoolers trying and failing to show off their "swag." Idiots. A hunk staring back at me. Two toddlers fighting over- hold on a minute. I looked back and did a double take on the aforementioned man. And then two striking green eyes from across the restaurant caught my attention. As I focused my attention onto them, they began to absorb me, enveloping me in the never ending depths of the forest green mysteries that surround them. I began to zoom out of the eyes, wondering about the owner instead. The mystery man furrowed his eyebrows. His eyes hardly blinking, staring at me with a hard expression. His chisled and scruffed jaw seemed locked in a long and hard clench. He looked... Furious?

I turned towards Jake and nudged him. "Hey, on my 7 o'clock, there's a guy with green eyes staring at me like he's angry. Do we know him or something?"

He turned and looked. "Nope, I've never seen him before. Maybe he's just checking you out."

I shuddered. As flattering as that sounds, I highly doubt that checking someone out with a furious glare is the new fad.


	3. Chapter 2

I walked back to my dorm, immediately surrounding myself with nightfall. After getting our food, Jake and I decided to head back to his dorm to eat it there. What was supposed to be a two hour long lunch ended up going past sunset. After our lunch, Jake demanded a rematch in Soul Caliber V. I ultimately and embarrassingly (well, for him) defeated him again and again, making the scoreboard ten to three. It's kind of sad, considering that the three times he beat me were when he threw my remote across the room. Damn cheater.

As I walked across the street, headed for my dorm building near the library, my mind began to wander towards the green eyed man. What was his deal? Did he have some kind of problem with people leaning over counters? Did I accidentally cut him off when we headed towards the line? Was my stench so horrid that he was able to smell it from across the room? Or maybe he saw me mixing my drinks and became disgusted with me, probably wondering what kind of childhood trauma I must have went through to be so demented as to mix my drinks. But that's just ridiculous; it's just mixing soda flavors... Whatever. There was no point in contemplating over this. It wasn't as if I was going to see him again. This university houses thousands of students. And maybe he just had staring problems, who knows? Maybe he was the type of guy who was detail oriented, taking in and basking to every bit of detail in his surroundings. So, when he looked in my direction, what he saw was not me but rather, maybe, food stuck between my teeth...? I let out a frustrated sigh. Reaching the dorm building, I took out my school I.D. from my wallet and held it up to the scanner beside the door. It sprung open and I headed towards my room.

Regardless, as I continued to ponder over the mysterious man, he somehow looked familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Then again, it could have been his "bad boy" appearance: his darkwashed straight denim jeans that were wrapped around the long, slender, and muscular (I'm merely assuming) legs, topped off with his black skateboard shoes. The black leather jacket hung over his broad shoulders which were covered by a dark Bad Religion band t-shirt, filling out a lean and toned silohuette. A chiseled jawline covered with a light brown beard, flecks of gold flying off of it. High cheekbones. Well groomed eyebrows. His hair, a disarray of an ambiguous color between copper and brown. And those green eyes. Now that I think about it, besides for that constipated face he made at me, his body structure wasn't all that bad; neither was his taste in music. I nodded to myself as I let myself into my room. A singles' dorm room: no roommates, no problems. A perk from obtaining a full scholarship to the university.

After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I changed into my pajamas and turned on the laptop, printing out my class schedule. I looked it over for tomorrow. One class, English Literature, at 11:00 AM. Oh, the joy. I turned off the laptop and headed to bed. I glanced at the clock. 10:17 PM.

Might as well sleep and be well rested for the new year. As I closed my eyes, two emerald gems came into mind.

Two green eyes beckoning me to come, revealing a twinkle that was never there before. His lips, thin and seemingly soft, had begun to move, yet no sound came out. And then he smiled- big, wide, and charmingly crooked. His light beard hadn't done anything except accentuate his defined jawline. He was the exact embodiment of

"Beautiful," I sighed.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" said the cashier at Starbucks.

Shit. Could this get any more embarassing?

"Sorry, I meant, can I get a venti white chocolate mocha?" I said quickly.

"Of course. Your name?"

After ordering, I went towards the back of the store to wait for my order. God damn it, Bella. This is what I get for obsessing over that guy from yesterday. What, obsessing? Psh, when do I ever obsess? Sure, maybe over Teen Titans or shoes or sales, but not over boys. Isabella Swan does not obsess over boys. And that's that. This guy wasn't anyone to me. It was just a dream, a result of my... Fascination for the man. "Bella!" I overheard the barista say. I grabbed my coffee, thanked her, and left. I glanced at my phone. 10:45 AM. Oh shit, oh shit. I'm gonna be late. I sped walked through the campus, looking for the building of my Lit class.

I entered the classroom and looked around. Every seat near the front was taken. To the back it was. I glanced around to find my potential seat and decided that the one next to the sleeping guy would be the best option. At least he wouldn't be bothering me today.

I sat down at the desk and set my coffee down. I reached into my bag and began taking out my notebook and pencils. I glanced over at the sleeping guy. With his head buried into his arms, it was hard to make

out how he looked. He wore a black hoodie and dark straight denim jeans. He had a slim figure and a disarray of copper toned hair. Seriously, what is with people and copper colored hair lately? Was it a new fad or is an all mighty being just teasing me today?

And then he rustled.

I froze, wondering if he somehow sensed me creeping at him. Wait, creeping? What the hell is wrong with me today. First obsessing and now creeping? Damn, green eyes. This is his fault. If he hadn't-

"ATCHOOO!"

I jumped in surprise and turned to look at the creature that made the noise. He looked straight ahead, seemingly dazing into space. From sideview, he had an accentuated jawline, a somewhat cleft chin. His hair fell down to the mid-sideburn that somehow elegantly faded into... A blond freckled beard? What the...

After a few moments, he buried his face into his hands and and slowly dragged them down. And then he turned towards me. Holy mother of...

"Aw, man," he said as he eyed my coffee. "That would be of very good use right now." His low yet smooth voice caught me off guard. My heart began racing. My eyes widened. The rooms began to sink in. Holy shit, it's getting too hot in here. The rooms are closing in on me. Is this what it feels like to have a panic attack? Because... Oh shit, shit, shit...

"I don't suppose you bought that for me," he said, chuckling.

Oh fuck, kill me now. That chuckle. That beard. That copper colored hair.

Those green eyes.


End file.
